3am
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Sixteen Year old Nathan sneaks into the house at 3am, with life alterating news on his mind, and runs into an insomniac Peter.


**Title: 3am**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T - Sexual themes**

**Couples: Nathan and Meredith**

**Characters: Nathan, Peter, Meredith**

**Notes and Spoilers: _Peter's age in this story was figured out by the wonder that is Math. Nathan's age is speculation and might be wrong. This story was inspired by the trailer seen at the end of The Fix._**

* * *

**1990**... 

Nathan sneaked into the house as quiet as he could. It was raining, and he was up much later then he was planning. He knew his father would have never noticed. He was on a business trip with Linderman, and his mother? Well, she seemed to ignore the issue. As long as he was home in the morning she kept silent, knowing teenage boys have to do what they have to do. She knew more than she was telling, but she never told his father.

Nathan climbed up the stairs, where he met his ten-year-old brother was waiting for him.

"Pete, what are you doing up?" Nathan demanded.

"Couldn't sleep. What are you doing up so late?" Peter counter-replied.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm sixteen-years-old, I'm not ten. You are the one that should be in bed."

Peter nodded, "Ah. I just told you that I was in bed, and besides, I know your curfew is midnight, not three."

"Yeah, well..."

Peter smirked, he knew this was his brother's reaction when he wasn't sure he knew what to say.

Nathan gently placed his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Well, I am home now. I had grown up stuff to deal with."

Peter crossed his arms.

"I'm not a baby Nathan. You were out with that girlfriend of yours."

Nathan rolled his eyes, if his brother thought he was going to have the sex talk with him. He was crazy. Sure in a way he should know, but he didn't feel like it should be his responsibility. Plus, he wasn't about to get into it at this crazy hour. He had too many things on his mind now... Adult things that even he was too young to be thinking about.

* * *

Meredith was pregnant. At least three months along. There was no longer any use in denying it. She and Nathan were going to have a baby. She knew it was only a matter of time before her parents would know, and it scared her so much. She didn't want to have an abortion, but she couldn't tell her father, but she needed to tell someone so she finally told Nathan. 

They were watching Back to the Future Part 2, and it came to the part where Marty got the letter from Western Union.

"Nathan, I'm pregnant."

Nathan didn't say anything, he couldn't.

"_He's alive! He's in the wild west but he's alive!"_

"Nathan, did you hear me?"

"Yeah...are you sure?"

Meredith closed her eyes, "Of course I am sure Nathan. I have bought tests for three months."

"What?"

"I didn't want to believe it. Some women have irregular periods, and I wanted to believe I was one of them. I kept ignoring the issue. But I can no longer do that. I now have two people to worry about now."

Was the baby his? Of course it was. He wasn't going to disgrace her with that question. But he was ashamed that in a way that he wanted to ask. He was sixteen-years-old, way too young to be a father. It wasn't fair. They were always so careful. They always took precautions. Sure there really was only one type of safe sex, but what were the odds?

* * *

"Nathan?" Peter called, snapping Nathan out of his daydream. "Are you all right?" 

"What? It's just late Peter, I need to get to bed, and so should you."

Peter shook his head. "Nah, almost time for Turtles anyway."

Nathan laughed, "Um, Peter? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not on until 10am. That's seven hours away. Captain Planet isn't even on for another three hours."

"I had a dream. Leo and Raph were fighting. Like they usually do. And Raph took off. And he got hurt. Leo stood at his bedside until he woke up."

"I saw that movie too Peter."

Peter nodded.

"I don't know why, but after I had that dream. Something scared me. Like something important is going to happen. We'll be separated, and..."

Nathan embraced Peter, kissing him on the cheek. "You don't have to worry about that. Ever, understand? I'm not leaving you. Ever."

Peter looked down. "But what if it was the other way around?"

Nathan's face whiten.

"Want me to watch a video with you before we both catch some Z's?" Nathan offered.

Peter tried to smile, "Really, I thought you were tired?"

Nathan shook his head, "Nah. Let's pick something. Cute, but not too cutesy. We are not babies."

"Yeah, we're young men."

Nathan wrapped his arm around Peter and the two of them walked into his room.

If he was going to be a father, he may as well practice.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Note: **Okay, sorry, I couldn't resist. References from Back to the Future Part 2 (1989), and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie (1990) I'll be working on Chapter 4 of "Aganist Medical Advice" tomorrow. And part 3 of "Christmas Mourning" soon! Please tell me what you think. Thanks again.-- Stef :-) 


End file.
